Fate
by CherryBlawsums
Summary: Severus loves Hermione. He knows she doesn't feel the same way. Hermione loves Severus and she knows he won't feel the same way. They think they can't be with each other. However, fate brings them together. My attempt at the marriage law. This is not DH compliant.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know I said I would post this story 4 months ago, but I was really busy with work and school so I hope you forgive me. This is my take on the marriage law and is not DH compliant. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I might add more, but for the time being, I do not own any.

* * *

Fate

Prologue

The war between the light and dark ended. Voldemort fell and the Death Eaters were put in Azkaban. Kingsley Shacklebolt became Minister of Magic and Dumbledore was once again Headmaster of Hogwarts. Everyone learned about Professor Snape's allegiance. After Professor Snape was bitten by Nagini, Fawkes flew to the Shrieking Shack and healed him. He was deemed "the bravest man alive". Snape, along with the Golden Trio, each received an Order of Merlin First Class. Everything changed and hopefully for the better.

* * *

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger. The person he was calling an insufferable know-it-all for the past six years. He never realized it until now. He always admired her intelligence, her beauty (although she won't admit it), her bravery, courage, wit; he admired everything about her.

He knew nothing would become of them. She wouldn't think of him that way. She was young and innocent, while he was old and bitter. Hs e deserved more than that. She needed someone the same age as her who is fun and won't burden her.

Little did he know.

* * *

She didn't realize it until now. She loved him! She loved the snarky potions master. She wanted to yell it out to the world. She wanted to tell him, but she knew he wouldn't feel the same way. She would tell him someday. She would try to move on and get out of his way. She wouldn't be happy unless she was with him, but it knew it wouldn't happen.

All that was left was to try, and that is what she intended to do.


	2. Chapter 1

Fate

Chapter 1

Severus was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for the man himself. He turned around when he heard the gargoyle turn and stood when Dumbledore walked in.

"Sit." Severus had never heard Dumbledore so serious unless it was related to Voldemort, but he knew that it couldn't be because Voldemort was gone for good.

"The Ministry has enacted the marriage law to increase the population. You should be getting your letter soon. If you would like to know who they have matched you with now, I could tell you, or you could wait for the letter."

' _I knew I could never be with her. I pray she is happy with whoever she is matched with._ ' Severus thought. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"I would like to know now." Dumbledore nodded, linked his hands, and looked down.

"Miss Hermione Jean Granger." Severus looked up, shocked.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Yes. Hermione."

"Albus, you have to find someone else to marry her."

"Why? I thought you would happy."

"I am, but she wouldn't want to be with me. She's so young and has her whole life ahead of her. I will only get in the way. I can't make her happy."

"You underestimate yourself, my boy. Any witch would be lucky to have you."

"I am going to my rooms now. I'd like some time alone."

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Severus."

"Good night Albus." He stood and left Dumbledore's office.

Once he was in his rooms, he changed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed thinking of the happy life he would never have. ' _She wouldn't be happy with me. Our marriage would be miserable._ '

* * *

A/N: My chapters are, again, short and I will try to remedy that.


	3. Chapter 2

Fate

Chapter 2

The next morning, all students and staff were in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had told them all of the marriage law. Hermione looked up to the Head Table to see Severus looking at his food with sad eyes.

' _If only I could take away your pain Severus. I can't bear to see you so sad.'_

She turned back to eat her food. After a few minutes of eating, the owls started flying in. All the sixth and seventh years received letters from the Ministry regarding their matches.

* * *

Severus saw that Hermione had received her letter. He left the Great Hall through the teacher's door just before Hermione opened the letter. He couldn't watch her reaction, it would be too painful. He quickly went to his rooms. He sent a patronus to Dumbledore telling him to cancel all fo his classes for the day. When he finished, he went to his desk and pulled our his only picture of Hermione.

She was sitting with Harry and Ron, laughing. He'd never seen her so carefree.

 _'This picture is the only way to look at her face without having her look at me with a look of disgust. I could never make her happy.'_

Tears started to well in his eyes. He cleared his throat and blinked back the tears. He put the picture away and walked to the Astronomy tower to clear his mind.

* * *

Hermione opened her letter as soon as the owl dropped it.

 **Miss Hermione Jean Granger,**

 **Due to the war, the decline of the wizarding population is at the lowest in all history. For this reason, the Ministry has enacted the marriage law. The Ministry matched all eligible wizards and witches. Your eligible match is:** Severus Tobias Snape.

 **Regards,**

 **Florence Hoply**

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement,  
Ministry of Magic**

When Hermione finished reading, she looked up to the Head Table again and saw that Severus was not in his seat. She was disappointed to see that he wasn't there but it gave her time to think of how to approach him. So, she got up from her seat, and left the Great Hall to go to the Astronomy tower to think.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the people who marked this story as a favourite or follow this story, but most of all, to the two people that reviewed. I was kind of sad, but it's better than nothing. Please review. I would really like some feedback and I am happy to include any ideas for future chapters. PM me or review, I would really like to know how I'm doing. The next chapter is longer, I promise. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 3

Fate

Chapter 3

Astronomy Tower

Severus stood at the window, looking at the vast lands of Hogwarts. So much had changed from the time Voldemort came back to Harry killing Voldemort. He was thinking so much of the past few years that he didn't hear Hermione run up the stairs.

"Professor Snape?" He turned around and saw Hermione standing there with what he presumed to be the letter in her hand. ' _So she has come to tell me that she doesn't want to marry me._ '

"Yes Herm – Miss Granger?"

' _He almost called me Hermione._ '

"I received a letter from the Ministry regarding the marriage law."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems that they have paired us together. I wanted to speak to you about this."

"Miss Granger… I know that you and Mr. Weasley started seeing each other shortly after the war. If you wish to marry him, by all means, marry him. I will not hold you to this. Good day." She saw the sadness in his eyes as he walked toward the stairs. She called after him as he was walking down and followed him.

"Professor!" He kept walking.

"Professor!" He still didn't stop.

"SEVERUS STOP!" They had reached the bottom of the stairs when she yelled for him. He stopped and looked at her. She walked closer to him, put her hands on his chest, and looked up to see him staring at her.

"I don't want to marry Ron. He and I put an end to our relationship because we weren't right for each other. I also can't marry him while I love someone else, now can I?" He shook his head and started to slowly back away, but she held onto his shirt. She placed her forehead on his chest and breathed in his sandalwood scent.

"I… I want this marriage Severus. I want us to be happy. I love you." He had tears in his eyes when she finished. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Hermione. So much." He kissed her head again.

"Come," he said and he led her to his rooms.

* * *

When they arrived, he led her to his sitting room. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch and moved some of the Potions magazines off of the coffee table.

"Tea?"

"That would be lovely."

A couple of minutes later, he walked out of the kitchen with a pot of tea and two teacups. He poured the tea and handed a cup to Hermione.

"Thank you."

He awkwardly sat beside her and took a sip of his tea. He was about to take another when he felt small, dainty hands taking he cup from him.

"Profe – "

"Hermione, call me Severus. I do believe it would be quite odd if I were to call you Miss Granger, if we are to be married."

"Of course, Severus. How is this going to work? I'm a student and you are a teacher."

' _She regrets her decision. I should have known. She was lying. No one would want me. I shall cherish these moments forever. I have to release her. It is only fair._ ' He stood from the couch and walked away from her. He couldn't let her see the pain he is in. It was too much to bear.

"Herm – Miss Granger, I release you from our engagement. You are no longer obligated to marry me as it is clearly you wish not to. I understand that I am not a desirable man and many people believe I don't have feelings. Contrary to popular belief, I do have feelings. I do not enjoy having my emotions toyed with. I do not need your pity."

"You don't have my pity Severus. You have my love. I find you very attractive. I think you are handsome, intelligent, honourable, and completely wonderful. I know you have feelings. I feel them when we are near and even when we are apart. I love you Severus. Truly, never doubt that, please."

"The last time I loved someone, I accidentally called them 'mudblood'. She never forgave me. She married someone else and she was killed."

"Who was she?"

"Lily Evans. Commonly known as Lily Potter." Hermione felt her heart clench at the mention of someone else he loved, who happened to be Harry's mother.

"Then I met a girls o much younger than me. She was so intelligent, beautiful; she was amazing. Brilliant. She had these two dunderhead friends that kept me from interacting with her. She is and always will be my favourite student. She was so brave. I fell in love with her. I doubted that we could ever be together. I nothing to live for until her. I made myself believe that she wouldn't want to be with me.

"My life was meaningless without her. Then, the Ministry enacted the marriage law. I could only be jealous of whoever she was matched with. When I was told that I happened to be matched with the love of my life, I was so happy. I was afraid of her reaction. Would she be disgusted? When she received her letter, I left the Great Hall. I couldn't bear it if she hated the notion of marrying me. We talked about the marriage law. We professed our love. I worry that I will still lose her to a younger, more able and handsome man. I don't know what I would do if she leaves." Hermione walked over to him, put her hands on his cheeks, and pulled his head down for a soft, sweet kiss.

"I won't leave you Severus. I don't want to leave you and hopefully, you won't ever leave me either. Severus, when I said I loved you, I meant it. I truly do love you. If you don't believe me, you can enter my mind and see for yourself."

He nodded and entered her mind. He saw all of her happy moments, sad moments, then, he saw the ones where she was in-class with him. He heard her thoughts. ' _He would never be with me. I can only hope though._ '

"There's more I want to show you Severus." He nodded and entered her mind again. He was shocked. She showed him the moment where she realized she loved him. When he pulled out of her mind, he wrapped her in a tight embrace and laid his head on top of hers.

"Will you stay tonight? I don't want you to leave. Besides, we have a wedding to plan. What better time than the present?"

"I would love to stay. Would you like to help me get some things? If we are to be married, I prefer to live here together than apart." He nodded and she lead him to her rooms.

* * *

A/N: This is my longest chapter so far. Hopefully you guys liked it. I love seeing a softer side to Severus, but of course, there is the darker side of him that I will try to incorporate into the story. I typed this chapter with a bandaid on the tip of my left index finger, and let me just say that it is hard typing with a bandaid on. I might post some more chapters for this story and my other ones this week, so keep looking out for updates. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Fate

Chapter 4

After the war, many seventh years returned to finish their studies. No one expected Draco Malfoy to be one of these students.

Draco and his family abandoned Voldemort and went into hiding. When the war ended, Dumbledore disclosed their true allegiance. Only Dumbledore and Severus knew of their loyalty to the Order. No one would have suspected that they were fighting for the light as spies.

At the beginning of the new school year, Dumbledore gave the Head Girl position to Hermione (unsurprisingly) and Head Boy to Draco. They spent one night talking to each other and they were almost best friends already. Ron was angry that Hermione was friends with the "ferret". Harry didn't mind. Draco wasn't a bad guy. He was just doing what he was told to do. He was a spy for the light and they helped them win the war.

Harry and Draco settled their differences and called each other by their first name. Hermione was proud of the two of them. They had their difference but their friendship worked out. They even played Quidditch together. In Hermione's eyes, everything was as it should be.

* * *

Hermione and Severus arrived at the Head Rooms. Hermione and the portrait greeted each other, Hermione said the password, and the portrait swung open. They walked in and saw Draco and Astoria sitting together on the couch. His arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. They looked towards the door when they heard it open.

"Hello!"

"Hi Hermione!" Draco and Astoria chorused.

"Hi Severus!"

"Hello Professor Snape."

"Hello, Draco, Miss Greengrass."

Hermione and Severus walked up to her room. Severus noticed that the colour scheme was not Gryffindorish. In fact, it was a combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor colours – green and gold.

"Green?"

"Green is one of my favourite colours. You look surprised."

"I didn't think that you would like Slytherin colours. Gryffindor Princess likes the colour green."

"Oh shush, you."

Hermione shrank many of her things and put them in a bag. When she finished, they left her room, said good-bye to the Slytherin couple, and went back to Severus' rooms. Hermione put away her things and found Severus sitting on the couch reading a book. She sat beside him and snuggled up to him to see what he was reading. He put his arm around her shoulders and started rubbing her arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"When you were putting away your things, I went to retrieve something. I wanted to give you something that you deserve and hope you like it.

"Okay." He got up and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He took a velvet box out of his robes and opened it. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have always admired you for your intelligence, strength, and beauty. No one can compare to you. I am happy that you would want to spend time with me and make me the happiest man in the world. I hope that I can make you just as happy. I will do anything in the world to be worthy of you. I would have asked you without the marriage law in place if I had any hope, but marriage law or not, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She nodded, gently placed her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said yes again. He took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful Severus. No one is more worthy than you. I don't want a boy. I want a man and that man is you. If there was no marriage law, and were did not spend time together, I would have been very unhappy. I didn't think that you would want to be with and insufferable know-it-all. I always thought that you hated me."

"I was only mean because I was concealing my emotions. I am not a lovable person. Everyone is afraid of me. They don't care if I am gone. The only people who have ever cared are Albus, Minerva, Lily, and now you."

"A lot of people would care if you are gone or not. Harry, Draco, Ginny, all of the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley; see a lot of people. You are a very important person Severus. Without you, Voldemort would never have been defeated. You have been so unhappy for too long. Let yourself be happy. You are a great, wonderful, loving, gentle man. You are hard not to love."

"I don't know what I would do without you, my love. I probably would have jumped off the astronomy tower, created a potion to kill myself, or used the killing curse."

Hermione kissed him and lead him to the bedroom where they slept in each other's arms, dreaming about their future.

* * *

A/N: I am totally a sappy person. I know that Severus' character seems too soft, but I'm just the kind of person that likes guys to be very sweet and gentle. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update sooner. So much homework and worrying about getting into university – a lot of stress. Anyway, look out for new chapters!


	6. Chapter 5

Fate

Chapter 5

Voldemort summoned him after all classes were done for the day. He sent a patronus to Dumbledore asking him to tell Hermione where he went. He left school grounds and apparated to Malfoy Manor. When he arrived, Wormtail led him to a room in the basement. He walked in and saw Hermione, bloody and unconscious on the floor. Behind her was Voldemort. Severus felt his heart clench with fear.

"Hello Severus. The young followers at Hogwarts captured Harry Potter's mudblood friend. I have heard from my sources that not only have you been 'fooling around' with the mudblood, you have also betrayed me. For that, I must punish you. However, why punish you when she can't see you?"

Voldemort put a body bind on Severus and disarmed him. He walked over to Hermione and said, "She is quite pretty for a mudblood. It is a pity to have to make her suffer. _Enervate_." Hermione woke up and looked around with fear in her eyes. Then, she saw Severus.

"Severus."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Tears started to drop from his eyes. She started to reach towards him when Voldemort cursed her.

" _Crucio!_ "

She way there convulsing and screaming. Severus felt his heart break as he was watching her, and there was nothing he could do.

"HERMIONE!"

Severus opened his eyes hoping it was just a dream. He felt something heavy on his arm and noticed that it was Hermione. He slowly removed his arm from under her head and sat up. When he rubbed his face, he realized that he had been crying. He quietly got out of the bed, walked to the window, and looked outside. He didn't know that his absence would wake up Hermione.

"Severus?" When he didn't respond or turn around, she walked over to him.

"Severus, won't you come back to bed?" She hugged him from behind and kissed his back. She stopped when she felt him shaking. She walked to his side and turned him so she could look at his face. His cheeks were stained with tears. She has never seen Severus so sad. It hurt her to see him like this.

"Severus? What's wrong?" He pulled her into a tight embrace and put his nose in her hair.

"I dreamt that Voldemort kidnapped you. He summoned me and tortured you in front of me. He found out about us and how I was a spy for the order. I couldn't do anything to help you. He used the body bind spell on me. I was so scared. I can't bear to lose you." He let out a sob and his barriers broke.

"I'm here Severus. I'm alright. Nothing can take me away from you." She pulled away far enough to place kisses all over his face and finally kissed his lips. When they pulled away, she took his hand and led him back to their bed.

Hermione put her head on his shoulder and put an arm across his abdomen. Severus cocooned Hermione in his embrace and put his cheek on top of her head.

"When do you want to get married Severus?"

"Anytime as long as I marry you someday." Hermione kissed his jaw.

"How about next month? That would give us time to plan everything."

"Brilliant as always."

* * *

Hermione woke up before Severus. She lay there and looked at his face. Not many would say he's handsome, but to her, he was perfect. She lifted her hand to stroke his forehead, down to his cheek, his nose, and his mouth. He smiled in his sleep and leaned toward her hand. She kissed his nose and Severus' eyes opened. Hermione smiled.

"Good morning Severus!"

"Good morning. I know my nose is hideous."

"No it isn't. I happen to love your nose because it's part of you and I love you."

"I love you too Hermione."

"Come on! We have a wedding to plan." He chuckled.

"I never thought I would hear the Severus Snape laugh."

"Only for you my dear."

"Then I shall try my best to make you laugh more."

* * *

Hermione and Severus sat on a couch in the sitting room discussing what they want for their wedding.

"What colour scheme should we have?"

"Why not Slytherin and Gryffindor? It is after all, the unity of two houses."

"Wonderful idea Severus! What about flowers? Peonies would look very nice."

"Then peonies it shall be. Have you decided on bridesmaids my dear?"

"I was thinking of asking Ginny for my maid of honour; Luna, Fleur, and Astoria as my bridesmaids. I'll also ask Cissa for help. How about your groomsmen?"

"I think I'll ask Lucius to be my best man; Draco, Remus, and Harry for groomsmen."

"I'm glad all of us get along now. Well, except for Ron. He's always so hot headed and prejudiced."

"Don't worry about him my love. He'll come around. They always do."

Hermione looked at him with adoration. He looked down at her eyes and he wondered what he did right to deserve her. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. She lied down on the couch and pulled him down so he was on top of her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and stroked the soft skin with her thumb.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. Nothing can compare to this. I hope you know that Severus. "

He leaned down and kissed her. He nuzzled her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until it was time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I post chapters after I finish writing them and I have started Chapter 6. I don't know how long that will be, but we will see after I finish it.

With love,

CherryBlawsums


End file.
